villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hex
Hex is a supporting antagonist in Pixelberry's second Choices book series, The Crown & The Flame. She is the psychotic weapons master of the Nevrakis family. However, she can become an ally of Kenna in Book 3. Appearance Hex is an attractive woman with blue eyes and spikey black hair. Her visable clothing attire consists of a black jacket set with shoulder pads. She wears a white colared shirt underneath it. She also wears a brown belt strapped diagonally over this attire. Personallity Hex is an intelligent, opportunistic, and ambitious scientist. She is loyal to no one but herself. She only allied with the Nevrakis family to receive funding for testing weapons she constructed. She loves spending her time with constructing her plans to bring herself to victory. She is also proven to be a sadist, as she expresses pleasure in viewing the destructive results of her weapons. She also displays a delusional side as she believes people must be lead down the "right way" to her vision of a perfect world because she thinks the world is abundant in defects. Despite all that though, there is a smattering of good in her, given that she nurtured Whitlock and acted as his mentor. (And in a sense, a mother figure.) She even displayed remorse for her sins after Kenna thwarted her. Background Hex greeted the boy, Whitlock into her home station to show him her long range electricity shooting machine. Whitlock was impressed by this invention at first. As the conversation proceeded, Hex expressed her intentions of adding her machine to the labyrinth, adding on how mighty the machine would be against opposing armies. She and Whitlock then pick up a hypothetical debate over their inventions and the outside world. However, Hex changed the subject when she saw Whitlock get nervous that the debate would become aa nasty argument. Eventually, Whitlock became leader of the Foundry. Hex expressed how proud she was of him for becoming such. However, Whitlock discovered Hex had been selling her weapons to outsiders, resulting in the deaths of thousands of people as they were used in various wars. Hex tried to justify her actions by claiming tools were made to be used after all. She also questioned the purpose of living in the Foundry. Whitlock banished Hex from the Foundry for her cruel passions, surprising and infuriating her. Whitlock summoned a mechataur to drive Hex out when she menacingly approached the boy. Hex gave in to her punishment, conceeding that she could never hurt Whitlock and turned away in a glum manner of peace, hoping Whitlock's ideas would fruitful. Trivia *She has a similar appearance to German singer, Nena *It is possible she is an atheist given her dialouge to the Aurelian guards in the fourth chapter of the third book. *Hex is one of few villains in The Crow and the Flame trilogy to remain invariably alive. Category:Article stubs Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Image Needed Category:Master of Hero